New Generation Of The Holy Blood
by KurokoAkagami
Summary: Hinata merelakan dirinya sebagai jaminan demi keluarganya, namun apa yang terjadi? setelah itu keluarganya meninggal. Dan Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa aliran darah ditubuhnyalah yang menjadi dalang dari seluruh mimpi buruk yang hadir dihidupnya.


**Colaboration** **Fanfiction**

Diabolik Lovers Naruto Shippuden

 **Pairing**

Hinata Centric (Pair Yang Pasti Secreat)

 **Warning**

OOC, Typo, Meinstream Story

 **Rated**

M

 **By Kuroko Akagami**

Don't Like, Don't Read-

 **~PROLOG~**

 **Dor! Dor! Dor!**

suara tembakan memecah keheningan malam yang gelap itu berhasil membangunkan gadis bersurai gelap yang tengah tertidur lelap. 'ada apa? ' gumamnya. ia terdiam karna suara itu kembali terdengar dan asalnya pun sepertinya berasal dari lantai bawah rumahnya.

Karna penasaran ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengintip apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan perlahan gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan melihat keadaan, tidak ada apapun. Ia pun keluar dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuruni tangga.

Ia terus berjalan hingga ke ruang tamu dan mendapati ibu dan ayahnya tengah diikat dengan tali. Gadis itu diam mematung belum memperlihatkan diri ke ruangan itu, karna ia yakin disana pasti ada orang lain, benar saja sekarang ayahnya tengah berdialog dengan seorang pria bersurai bersurai hitam.

 **Hinata Pov**

"...kumohon aku akan segera membayar hutang-hutangku secepatnya."

Ayah punya hutang?

"sampai berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Kau tau aku lelah ini sudah 3 tahun dan hutangmu masih juga belum lunas meskipun kau menyicilnya, jadi jika kau ingin keluargamu itu selamat dan aku berhenti menagih maka lunasi sekarang dasar orang tua bodoh."

"Saat ini aku tidak punya uang jadi kumohon." ayahku tak berhenti memohon.

"kalau begitu seluruh aset kekayaanmu itu serahkan padaku sekarang juga, sebelum aku bertindak semakin kasar. "

"lalu, bagaimana kami dapat hidup? "

"itu bukan urusanku kau tau. "jawab pria itu santai.

pria itu berjalan mendekati kaa-san ku dan menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat. sungguh, aku tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Kyaaa!! " kaa-san ku berteriak kesakitan.

"ka-kaa-san! "Tanpa sadar aku ikut berteriak dengan kerasnya.

Sungguh, apa yang telah kulakukan?!

"Hahahahahaha! Jadi, ada seorang gadis yang dari tadi tengah menguping rupanya. Kemari atau aku yang datang kesana hm?"

Aku harus bagaimana? Aku benar-benar takut, bahkan kakiku terasa kaku untuk digerakan. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang.

"kuhitung sampai 3, kalau kau tak segera kemari, maka aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu untuk kemari." ancam pria itu.

Dengan langkah yang sangat berat aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap tau-san ku dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Hm, jadi namanya Hinata ya? Kau tau baunya sangat manis, dan sebenarnya aku telah menyadari keberadaannya sedari tadi" ucap pria itu dengan menaruh seringai kearah ayahku

Jadi, dia tau sedari tadi aku tengah menguping?!

"Apa yang kau inginkan?! Aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya padamu! Jangan harap itu akan terjadi! Hinata pergilah! Pergilah dari rumah ini sekarang!"

Aku ingin pergi sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang tua dan keluargaku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ba- bagaimana dengan a-ayah? da-dan ibu? ju-juga kelukelu-luarga kita?"tanyaku dengan tergagap seperti biasa.

"Jangan fikirkan kami Hinata! Cepat lari dan pergi dari sini sekarang! " ucap tou-san dengan sedikit membetak.

"ta-tapi... "

"Apa kau tega Hinata? meninggalkan keluargamu dalam kesulitan seperti ini? Dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" pria itu angkat bicara.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Hinata! Cepat pergi sekarang! "

Mau bagaimanpun juga yang dikatakan pria itu memanglah benar.

"ti-tidak tou-san. "

"HINATA!" tou-san mulai membentakku.

"tu-tuan, a-apakah kau pe-perlu jaminan? a-aku menawarkan di-diri menjadi jaminan." tawarku pada pria itu.

"Hinata? "tou-san menyebut namaku dengan nada kecewa.

"Jawabannya ya, sekarang ikut aku dan aku tidak akan menggangu keluargamu lagi selama kau masih menjadi jaminan, deal? "

"deal"jawabku.

"ayo." ucap pria itu sambil menggandengku keluar dari rumah.

Pria itu menggandengku masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyuruh supirnya untuk membawaku pergi entah kemana.

Entah kenapa pria iitu tidak menaiki mobil ini juga.Ketika aku sudah dibawa keluar dari gerbang rumahku aku sedikit mengerti bahwa aku telah dijebak.Dan sekarang aku mulai jauh dari rumah, aku melihat rumahku terbakar dari sini.

"BERHENTI!!!"aku meneriaki sopir itu untuk berhenti. Tapi, sopir itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

Apa dia tidak punya hati?

aku menangis dalam diam, tak tau lagi apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Bahkan, aku juga tak tau aku akan dibawa kemana.

setelah 3 jam perjalanan aku diturunkuan di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Sopir itu berkata bahwa aku harus masuk ke dalam, aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu lagi pula aku tidak tau harus pergi kemana lagi dan sekarang aku juga tidak punya keluarga lagi.

Aku memasuki gerbang, lalu berjalan menuju rumah itu dengan fikiran kosong, aku benar-benar sangat bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan.

 **Tok** **Tok** **Tok**

Aku mengotok pintu rumah itu, tidak ada jawaban.

 **kriiieett...**

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya,a-aku tau ini tidak sopan,tapi aku masuk ke dalam.

"Ha-halo? Apa ada orang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening. Aku tidak sengaja melihat seorang pria bersurai merah sedang tertidur di sofa lantas aku mendekatinya karna ingin bertanya.

"pe-permisi. "

pria itu sama sekali tidak merespon.

"pe-permisi tuan. "

"Berisik!" pria itu membuka mata dan membentakku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pria bersurai merah itu menarik dan menindihku disofa tempat dia tidur.

"Ma-maaf tuan a-aku mengga-ganggu ti-tidurmu, to-tolong jangan apa-a-apakan aku tu-tuan."

pria itu tidak merespon perkataanku dia malah mendekatkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leherku. Aku merinding seketika. Aku merasa ada benda runcing tengah berada di leherku.

"AYATO! sudah kukatakan berapa kali agar tidak melakukannya diruanganmu sendiri!"

Seorang pria berkacamata bersurai hitam tiba-tiba saja datang. Pria yang menindihku ini akhirnya melepaskanku, aku langsung berdiri dari sofa itu.

"A-ano tu-tuan, saya di-diturunkan dite-tempat ini o-oleh supir da-dari pria ya-yang dihu-hutangi a-ayahkua-ayahku dan di-dia menyuruh sa-saya ma-masuk kema-mari." ucapku terbata sambil menunduk.

"Dasar orang itu meskipun menjadi kepala keluarga dia tidak mau beratngung jawab, ikutlah dengan pelayan itu dan kau akan diantarkan ke kamarmu dan keruang pertemuan nanti. Perkenalkan namaku Reiji Sakamaki." ucapnya

"Hi-Hinata Hyuga." ucapaku, kemudian berjalan mengikuti pelayan yang telah Reiji-san tunjukan.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 _saya minta maaf atas kegajean fic ini dan tata bahasanya yang belum bagus dan masih banyak kekurangan,saya berharap adanya kritik dan saran agar saya bisa memperbaiki fic ini._ _mungkin setelah tamat akan saya perbaiki._ _tolong di maklumi karna ini fic pertama saya._ _terima kasih banyak bagi yang membaca fic gaje saya._


End file.
